Liquid fuel to power a vehicle is typically stored in a fuel tank. The fuel tank has an opening to allow the ingress and egress a liquid fuel into and out of the tank. Fuel module is used within the opening to allow attachment of various hoses tubes and other devices to the tank. A seal ring is used between the fuel tank in the fuel module to provide a seal between the fuel module and the fuel tank.
The ring seal is located within a groove between opposing side walls surrounding the opening of the fuel tank. The sidewalls assist in maintaining the ring seal in the proper location.
The fuel tank has a main body and a series of flanges for securing the fuel module. The main body is typically made an injected material such as plastic. The plastic is injected and flows around the flanges which may be made of metal. The groove and opposing side walls may be formed out of plastic as part of the main body.
A problem exists however, as various material and design choices may make achieving desired geometric dimensions and tolerances of the groove and opposing side walls difficult. For example, the flanges may interfere with the flow of material forming the main body such that formation of the outermost opposing wall surrounding the groove is inhibited. Accordingly new apparatus and methods are desired to assist in retaining the seal ring in the proper position.